The invention relates to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus operating according to the impulse-echo method, intended particularly for medical diagnostics, comprising an ultrasonic applicator for the linear ultrasonic scanning of an examination subject and an image display device with a line generator for the reproduction of the echo impulses in the form of a line, as well as comprising an image generator for displacement of the line as a function of the displacement of the ultrasonic beam in the subject.
In the apparatus of this type, there is the problem of providing the highest possible number of scan lines in the ultrasonic echo image while simultaneously obtaining high image frequencies during the image reproduction. In the case of a good resolution of the echo image, there is then also a resulting image which is virtually free of flicker due to the relatively high image frequency.